ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Brett Crane
Brett Crane is an American professional wrestler currently with the Extreme Measures Federation. He is previously known as Pariah in the Idaho League Wrestling where he was a former Heavyweight Champion and Hardcore Champion. Early Life Born in Seattle, Washington, Brett is the son of a former football coach, Jon Crane and Katherine Crane(nee Norris). Brett idolized the great wrestlers of the region, "Superstar" Jimmy Grant and Miller Molowski. Growing up, wrestling always had to take a backseat to football in his dad's eyes. During his junior and senior year, he was heavily recruited in football, and earned a scholarship to play defensive end for the University of Washington after graduating from high school a year early. During his freshman year of college, he sustained a career ending shoulder injury. Wrestling Career After his football career ended, he enrolled in the famed Wrestling School of Hard Knocks in his hometown Seattle, run by his former idle Jimmy Grant. He spent all of his free time at the school, knowing that wrestling was his future. He dropped out of college to focus on his future wrestling career. In October 2005, ILW owner, Tad Donavan, was at WSHK on a recruiting trip and immediately noticed the skills and size of Crane and signed him to a development contract on the spot. 'Idaho League Wrestling (2006-2007)' Crane made his debut in July 2006 under the ring name Pariah. Crane quickly worked his way up the ladder at ILW and within a few months won his first championship, the ILW Hardcore Championship. Crane went on to become the longest reigning hardcore champion in company history (a feat hard to do as the title was on the line 24/7). In early 2007 after losing the Hardcore title, he was given push as a main event wrestler in the company. In February, at Bloody Valentine, and in March, at Night of Fury, Crane was involved in a Fatal Four way match for the ILW World title, not able to win in either match. In April 2007, Crane won the ILW World Championship for his first reign, defeating Chander Sorrells and The Rock at End of Days PPV. Crane went on the stay champion for three months before losing to Bobby Lashley in July at Independence Day PPV. A month later Crane was able to regain the ILW World title at Meltdown for his second reign as champion. In September, Crane lost the title to Cole Henry, after an injury cost him the match. Crane was out of action for two month, before returning to get another shot at the World title, but coming up short at Xmas Chaos 2K7 in December. After his contract was up in ILW, Crane chose not to sign a new contract, in order to take a hiatus, to let his previously stated injury more time to heal. The ILW folded while he was gone. 'European Wrestling (2008-2014)' After ILW folded, Crane went overseas to Europe to continue wrestling deciding to use his real name. He was signed to the Irish Whip Wrestling in Ireland, wrestling there for two years becoming the 2008 King of the Gym winner and one time International Heavyweight Champion. After that, he was signed to the Westside Xtreme Wrestling located in Germany. During his four years there, he became the wXw World Heavyweight Champion three times. Extreme Measures Federation (2015-present) In April 2015, after a strong desire to wrestle back in the US, Crane chose to sign with the EMF, winning his debut match on May 2nd's Shockwave. With title match considerations, Crane's first loss came at the hands of EMF Intercontinental Champion, Death Jester on May 16th's Shockwave in Chicago. At May's PPV, Whiplash, Crane became the #1 contender for the Extreme title, after defeating Big Zak. At Dark Horizon in June, Crane was in the triple threat match for the Extreme title, against, Nostalgia and champion, Syn, having lost to Nolstagia. In Wrestling Finishing Move(s) * Vertigo (Spin-out fireman's carry facebuster) * Night Night (Reverse STO) Signature Moves * Gorilla Press Slam * German Suplex * Belly-to-Belly Suplex * Front Powerslam * Flying Closeline * Delayed vertical suplex * Knife edge chop * Fallaway Slam * Bell-to-Back Suplex * Figure Four Leg Lock Championships Idaho League Wrestling * ILW Hardcore Champion * ILW World Champion (2x) Irish Whip Wrestling * 2008 King of the Gym * IWW International Heavyweight Champion Westside Xtreme Wrestling * wXw World Heavyweight Champion (3x) Category:Early Life Category:Wrestling Career